


A Winter Day

by Silverydust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverydust/pseuds/Silverydust
Summary: It was a beautiful winter day, when she died...





	A Winter Day

It was a beautiful day. Sunlight gleamed brightly on the pure white snow. A nearby lake was frozen solid, light gray. A hint of color in this cold white fairy land. The trees bowed from the heavy weight of compressed snow. Under branches, icicles glittered brilliantly under the sun.

It was a peaceful day. The inhabitants of the forest had gone on, to the west. Those remaining rejoined their kin in the north. Predators were deep in their burrows or far from the vicinity. Chattering birds and an occasional snapping branch provided the only sound.

She stood alone in the mallorn forest. So mesmerized by the scene, she didn't feel her fea fading, didn't notice her body falling, slowly sinking down to the ground.

Her jet black hair and dark mourning clothes contrasted prettily with the snow. It was almost artistic.

It was a beautiful day. A beautiful day to go.


End file.
